30 Minutes
by killercakepop
Summary: "Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Ishimaru said as he turned his body slightly toward Mondo, "but I am a boy. You have been dating a boy for three years." College AU, plotless bicker-and-make-up fluff. Mild language.


Mondo sat quietly on the bed, reading some magazine about computer animation. He didn't understand it at all, but it was the only thing interesting in the whole room that didn't make noise. Unable to handle his boredom anymore, the gang leader let the magazine lay open on his face and let out an excessively long groan. "Kiyooooo. I'm booooored."

His boyfriend was as sympathetic as usual. "I fail to see how that's my problem."

"What are you talkin' about?" Mondo removed the magazine from his face and sat up to directly confront Ishimaru. "You're the one who called me sayin' 'Mondo I want you to come over,' and you've been doing homework for the past 2 hours!"

His gaze still locked onto his book, he snarked "Sorry I enjoy the company of my boyfriend." As hung up on being 'polite' as he was, he could be so sarcastic when he wanted to. Asshole.

"You don't gotta be like that, it's just that you made it a point to have me here and you're ignoring me. I get that you gotta do your studying, so I don't mind just sitting with you, but you won't even let me watch T.V. or anything so I have something to do."

The college student kept his stupid, adorable face glued to his book. "Television is too loud, plus it belongs to my roommate."

Mondo swung his legs over the side of the bed. "He told me I could use it when he wasn't here."

"Oh?" the college student asked, "And when did he say that?"

"I dunno, when you were in the shower or something." It was a lie, of course, but Ishimaru wasn't really the best at picking up on when Mondo was lying, so he felt safe.

"Well I'm sorry, but it's too distracting. Why don't you read your magazine?" The kid was so aloof. Couldn't he tell it was his roommate's magazine?

Since Ishimaru was already talking, the former gang leader figured he could use the opportunity to have a conversation with his boyfriend. It was the least he owed Mondo, asking him to come over and then just leaving him to sit there. "Say, what does he think of you bein' gay, anyway?"

"That's a really inappropriate question, Mondo." The college student actually looked up from his book to look Mondo in the eye. "I mean, it's not something you really talk about. Why would you even ask that question?"

"I dunno, I mean if I was livin' with some random guy and he liked dudes I wouldn't be too happy." Mondo shifted his legs back up on the bed to get comfortable now that they were actually having a conversation.

Ishimaru furrowed his brows in disapproval. Mondo both hated and loved when he did that, it was just too cute but it was also usually followed by a snide comment or lecture. "Says the guy who is dating the random guy who likes dude."

"Hey man, we've been over this." Mondo was regretting making this the conversation they had. "I'm not gay. I like girls."

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Ishimaru said as he turned his body slightly toward Mondo, "but I am a boy. You have been dating a boy for three years."

Yup. Shouldn't have made this the talking point. They've had this conversation before, although Ishimaru was taking it much better now than he had the first time. Mondo would take stabbing sarcasm over tears and blubbering any day. "Look, babe, you know I love you. You're just like, the exception to the rule."

Nope. Shouldn't have said that. Mondo knew that even though Ishimaru was taking this conversation surprisingly well, now tears were certain. Mondo hated making his boyfriend cry, but for some reason he was really good at it. To Mondo's surprise, the college student began reading his book again.

"No, it's okay. I know. Now if you could please be quiet, I need to finish this chapter."

Well. Either Ishimaru was either that wrapped up in studying, or the former gang leader's way with words had caused him to grow a thicker skin. Either way, Mondo was still unsatisfied with how he had handled their short chat. "Babe, I'm sorry, let me make it up to you." He laid down on the bed, his head perched up so he could see his lover as he beckoned for him to lay in his arms.

"I'm not upset, I just really need to finish this chapter." He flipped a page in his book, eyeing it intently.

"C'mon, baby. Just take a break for thirty minutes with me, and I promise I'll be quiet and let you do your thing."

Ishimaru moved his gaze to meet Mondo's, looking as if he was trying to hold back a smile. As good as Mondo was at making him cry, he was even better at making him smile.

"Twenty-five," the college student bargained. "Sure, twenty-five, whatever." Mondo didn't care how long they agreed on, he knew that even if they had said 'five seconds' once his boyfriend was in his arms he would be there all night. "Okay." Ishimaru got up and laid on top of his lover, giving him a kiss before nestling his head on his chest. Mondo put his arms around the college student, closed his eyes and thought about the perfect body lying on top of his.


End file.
